Energy storage and generation technologies are rapidly evolving as consumers increase their demand for energy solutions that are both convenient and environmentally-friendly. Energy systems, which may include energy storage or generation systems, often include a number of smaller cells, for example rechargeable battery cells, that are electrically connected together. In many systems, these cells are connected via permanent connections, such as tack welded connections, to form the electrical connections between the cells. The connections between the cells in these known systems are configured such that the energy system supports a permanent voltage and current capacity configuration for use with a single application. Further, the permanent connections between the individual cells tend to degrade over the life of the power cells in response to thermal stresses, vibrations, and the union of different metals when, for example, tack welding is used. Micro-fractures in the welds can develop resulting in poor conduction, poor energy transport efficiency, and additional heat.